Silver Feathers
by gamekyube
Summary: Roxas and Namine are going to the silver feathers festival! Will they find love there? remix of a story not on fanfiction


Heyy, I'm back from my LONGGGGGGG hiatus. Here's to a one shot! And, just because I love Namine+Roxas. It's a Kingdom Hearts remix without the grossness of one of my stories.

"So, what shall we do now?" asked Roxas. "I dunno," sighed Hayner. It was rainy day in Twilight town, which seriously, I don't even see how that could happen. "We should see if there's anything at Market Street!" said Olette. The boys groaned. Shopping with Olette was a bore. "Unless it's for CDs or photography!" said Pence. "Mmm…I'm thinking clothes!" said Olette as she got up and brushed the dirt off her pants. The boys groaned again. "Oh no," sighed Hayner. "I think I'll go to the old mansion," said Roxas randomly. "Why, by yourself?" asked Pence. "Yeah," said Roxas as he left. "Ok," shrugged Olette and she dragged the other boys along.

Roxas stepped into the dusty mansion, all soggy. "Hello!" he called, then rolled his eyes. "Hello," said a tiny voice. "Wha!" said Roxas surprised. "Oh wait…sorry Namine," he sighed and got up. "That's okay," Namine said quickly. "I'm so glad you're back, I missed you over the summer!" said Roxas. "Yeah, sorry," said Namine. "But look, I made more drawings!" she pointed at some pictures of Roxas hanging out with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. "Wow…"he sighed. Namine nodded. The two went outside. "Oh look, it stopped raining," said Namine happily. "Want to get some sea salt ice cream?" asked Roxas. "Sure! Race you!" said Namine, sticking out her tongue and racing off without him. "No fair!" he called.

"So, Roxas, are you going to the silver feathers festival?" asked Namine as she licked her ice cream. "No…I didn't even hear of it," sighed Roxas as he ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. Namine smiled and said, "I heard the legend is cute." "There's a legend?" asked Roxas incredulously. Namine gave him a curt nod. "Ah," said Roxas pretending to be interesting. But, in a way, he was interested. "Will you go?" asked Namine again. "Mm, not sure," said Roxas. "Ok."

Pence snored. Hayner groaned and said, "Pence, wake up!" Olette sighed and shook her head. "What's up?" asked Roxas. "Pence got so bored he fell asleep," said Hayner as he sat down. The three punched him, poked him, kicked him, banged pots and pan, screamed, poured water on him, tap danced(if they could do it), played loud music, and did whatever method they could think of. Roxas finally pinched him. Olette brought a bowl of bubbly, black curry. Hayner groaned. "Eww," said Roxas as he pinched his nose. Olette gave Pence a spoonful. Roxas pinched Pence's nose. Pence woke up screaming and spitting curry everywhere.

At 7:00 PM, Roxas sighed and called Namine. "Hello?" asked a tiny voice. "Namine, would you…like to go to the festival with me?" asked Roxas. "Sure! I'll go change," said Namine. Roxas wondered if that was possible. It was. When he arrived at the mansion, sure enough Namine was waiting for him, in a long white dress, with jewelry and make up, and a smile. Roxas stared. "Hi Roxas!" said Namine. "H-hey," said Roxas, trying to sound casual. "Are you ready?" "Um..yeah." "Well, let's go!" said Namine as she dragged him.

"Wow, it's so shiny," said Roxas lamely. "Yeah," said Namine. "The stars are pretty," said Roxas, trying to make small talk. "Mm. Roxas, can I talk to you?" asked Namine. "Uh, sure," said Roxas. They went over to the pond and sat down on a stone bench. "Roxas, is there…anyone you like?" asked Namine. She blushed. "Now you mention it, yes," said Roxas. "Who!" said Namine intently. "You," said Roxas simply. "What?" asked Namine and she looked down. "Yeah," said Roxas nonchalantly and he leaned over and gave her a kiss. Namine turned bright red. "Roxas…you know the legend: Once there was a man and a woman. They both loved each other, but their parents would not let them see each other. So one day, a silver feathered crane came over to the two of them as they were walking. "'Hello, I am a silver feather crane. You two are in need, I can tell. I can grant you one wish each of you, and one wish only.'" "'We wish to be together forever!'" the man and woman exclaimed. "'Very well. Are you sure?'" asked the crane. "'Yes! It is our only wish!'" said the man. "'Very well,'" said the crane and it disappeared. Then the man's father was talking to the man and cruelly punishing him, and saying how the woman had died. The man would not listen and finally silver feathers dropped from the heavens. "'Hello, we meet again. Indeed the woman has died,'" said the crane. "'What?'" asked the man. "'I can reunite her with you,'" said the crane. "Yes! Please!'" cried the man. "'It shall be done,'" said crane and disappeared. Suddenly, silver feathers dropped down and carried the man away. There, he saw the woman waiting for him. They hugged and rejoiced. All due to the crane. The power of love is very strong, Roxas. That's why we have this festival each year," concluded Namine. "Wow…" said Roxas. Namine smiled. Roxas gave her another kiss and suddenly the two were pushed into the water. "Hey!" said Seifer. "No kissing unless I say so!" he said sniffily. Roxas rolled his eyes. After Seifer had left them alone, Roxas pulled Namine in for another kiss and it began to rain silver feathers. The crane had found two lovers on the festival day, after all.

The End


End file.
